hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season
The 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season is an event in tropical cyclone meteorology. Following a destructive and a 357-death 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, newer technology to improve hurricane forecasting debuted. The season began on June 1, 2013, and it will end on November 30, 2013, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe period for tropical cyclogenesis. However, if a storm forms between January 1, 2013 and December 31, 2013, it will factor into the season total, as was the case with Tropical Storms Adrian and Brad. Season summary After 357 people died (349 directly, eight indirectly) in the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, curious scientists (including Sandy Cheeks), wanted to make more advanced machines to forecast a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale) by February 2013. Seasonal forecasts Mr. Thicklebach, a famous scientist who is the brother of Judge Thicklebach, gathered a group of scientists on December 16, 2012 to predict the 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season's total activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis for the season's activity was 9.2 total storms, five hurricanes, and 1.3 major hurricanes. Other scientists are currently developing other hypotheses for the season's activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis concludes that the season will be below average compared to the 2012 season. On December 21, 2012, Thicklebach met with Rina Bottom's high-tech paranormal scientist and investigator, Jack Kerry. Kerry had other different scientific fields he created for the 2013 season. They described the season to be slightly more active. Kerry and Thicklebach will meet again on March 16, 2013 to retire the destructive hurricane names for 2012 and subsequently conclude the season's activity. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/01/2013 till:04/02/2013 color:TS text:Adrian from:01/05/2013 till:08/05/2013 color:TS text:Brad from:10/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:C1 text:Cal from:19/06/2013 till:04/07/2013 color:C3 text:Dominic from:23/06/2013 till:27/06/2013 color:TS text:Eris bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following list of storms will be used to name storms that form in the Bikini Bottom Weather Center's area of responsibility during 2013. Retired names, if any, will be announced at Session XXVII of the Bikini Bottom Meteorological Organization on April 21, 2014. Because this is the first time this naming list has been used since naming begun last year, it will mark the first time any of these names have been used. Names of active storms are marked in bold, and unused names are marked in . Please DO NOT change the storm names. List of storms Tropical Storm Adrian An unexpected low pressure area formed on January 25. This non-tropical low struggled to form until January 31, 2013, when it was upgraded into a tropical depression. Six hours later, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Adrian. Adrian is the earliest forming Bikini Bottom tropical cyclone in two years of reliable record keeping, as hurricane are usually not expected to form until late May or early June. Adrian dissipated on February 4 after being abosrbed into Winter Storm Mandarine by a Fujiwhara interaction, maintaining hurricane intensity for only four hours. Adrian however was studied further on June 19, scientists were then puzzled when they found out that there were no gusts in Adrian, Due to this, they eventually downgraded the storm into a strong tropical storm. Tropical Storm Brad Another unexpected low pressure area formed off the coast of Stanica Bottom in the southern Bikini Atoll region on April 29. Later, the system became Invest 80B and then later Tropical Depression Two; this storm then became a tropical storm on the evening of May 1 and was given the name Brad. The tropical storm reached its maximum intensity of 65 miles per hour on May 2nd, the storm then dissipated the next day, May 3rd off the coast of the northeast section of Bikini Bottom. Hurricane Cal On June 9, a broad area of accelerating thunderstorms appeared in the center of the Bikini Atoll area, eventually intensifying into Tropical Depression Three the next day. The depression was later upgraded into a tropical storm and given the name Cal. Five days later, on June 15, Cal degenerated into a remnant low; it killed only one person at Bikini Bottom's Goo Lagoon. Hurricane Dominic On June 17, the Bikini Bottom Weather Center began monitoring a vigorous tropical wave coming off of Bikini Atoll; it was later upgraded into Tropical Depression Four the next day. On June 19, one day later, the depression was upgraded into Tropical Storm Dominic. The storm soon encountered hurricane-force wind gusts on the night of June 20 and was subsequently upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. The projected path of Dominic forecasted it reaching category 2 intensity, which later panned out to be true Tropical Storm Eris On June 21, as Hurricane Dominic continued to strengthen. A tropical wave developed off the coast of both Rock Bottom and Rina Bottom. The wave was looking very impressive on June 22. And in the early morning hours of June 23. The wave was then upgraded into Tropical Depression Five. Five got more compacted together and was then classified as Tropical Storm Eris. Current storm information As of 8 A.M EDT (1300 UTC), Tropical Storm Eris is 18 miles southeast of Rock Bottom and 22 miles northwest of Rina Bottom. It is rapidly moving west. As of 8 A.M. EDT (1200 UTC), Hurricane Dominic is 43 miles northwest of Bikini Atoll and 1 mile southeast of Bikini Bottom. It is rapidly moving northwest. Category:Future storms Category:Future Storms